The Walking Dead ! Jeff The Killer X Survivor! Reader
by Checkmatte
Summary: What will you do when Jeff the Killer himself, the cold-hearted killer who always appeared in the news for mutilating people without mercy, effortlessly killed the walkers that were soon to be the cause of your death? What can you do when he starts walking directly to Paris and you?


You weren't certainly sure how all happened. It all happened so fast. You only remembered yourself walking out of school, when all of the sudden, people started yelling and running, as if hell was pursuing them itself . . . It did.

You've surprisingly managed to survive with your one and now only friend Paris, by hiding in one of the classrooms. You eventually left the hell of a building only to find out that the city was in complete chaos. The walkers had surrounded you into a dead end, deep into a dark alley along with your bitten friend. What will you do when Jeff the Killer himself, the cold-hearted killer who always appeared in the news for mutilating people without mercy, effortlessly killed the walkers that were soon to be the cause of your death? What can you do when he starts walking directly to Paris and you?

 **Bad Feeling**

Who would have ever imagined that something as terrible as this would actually happen?  
I definitely wouldn't have. And neither what happened next, who I met after.

It all started in an ordinary day, inside my ordinary (damn) school…

« [RIIIING] A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Finally, classes are over and it's time to go home. I don't really know I could handle another minute inside this damn classroom. I stood up and picked up my books and stuffed them into my backpack, along with my pens. The worst part of this day is that today's Monday. Another long sigh escaped my lips and I hurried out of the classroom, looking for Paris among all the students walking through the halls.  
When I finally caught sight of his red, bright hair, I started walking to him, thinking about the day we met.

I was 13 years old and was playing with an old, rusty swing not so deep inside the forest. I've always been attracted to forests. I found them so mysterious, so beautiful. As if every forest itself had something to say, something to hide. I was humming a song my mom used to sing to me when I was a little kid, not paying any attention to my surroundings. A blonde boy then appeared and stood in front of me, and asked: 'What are you doing?' I ignored him at first, thinking that he would eventually just go away when he gets that I wasn't interested on actually having a conversation with him, but he didn't go. He kept standing there, looking at me, and stubbornly waiting for me to actually response him, looking at me with big, curious eyes. I did, eventually. 'Isn't it obvious? I'm playing with this swing', I answered with a 'isn't it obvious?'' tone. He then smiled at me and extended his pale hand in front of me. 'I like you. I'm Paris.'

And after that, we were inseparable. We became the best of friends, and we've been since that day.

'Earth to [Y/N]!' the voice of your best friend snapped you out of your beautiful memory and you immediately turned to him to make him know that you were listening to him. He rolled his eyes and only smirked at you. 'What's gotten into you? Classes are over!' he enthusiastically screamed (literally), expecting you to jump with joy along with him, but you didn't. You weren't sure why, but you just had a bad feeling inside of you, as if something bad, real bad was about to happen. Of course, Paris immediately caught sight of the concern evident on your face and touched your shoulder while asking with a worried frown: 'Hey, what's wrong?'

'Nothing... I just… have kind of like... a bad feeling. Y'know, as if when something bad is just about to happen' I honestly murmured while nervously playing with my hair, lost of words. No point in lying to him, he was perfectly aware of when I was trying to lie, and when not, literally. His worried face almost immediately disappeared and his playful eyes and casual smirk came back. 'Oh! Of course something bad is going to happen! To you! For worrying too much about such kinda stuff. Relax, girl! Nothing bad is gonna happen as long as we're togetha' he answer, pretending a playful accent and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, trying to calm me down. It worked, of course, as always. I smiled and gave him a playful punch on his arm because of the sudden kiss. He always did that, and even though I should already have gotten used to his typical games, I have not. Keeping my head slightly down, trying to hide the slight blush burning in my cheeks, I then murmured with a little smirk. 'Heh, thanks, Paris. You're the best.' He was always there to cheer me up when I needed it. I was grateful to have him. 'Why, of course I...' he couldn't get to finish his predictable answer bacause of a loud, ear-piercing shriek echoing in the hallways. Then, silence.

Everyone else had heard it too, and by seeing their frozen, terrified expressions on their faces, I knew that this was not some sick kind of joke. This was serious. Someone needed help, if that someone was still alive. Because that shriek... that scream could not have been anything good, at all. I then turned to my legs, whick then began to tremble uncontrollably, along with my hands, the tension in the air slowly embracing my frozen muscles. I couldn't move. Then more screams. Same to the first we all heard before, but this time more people. A wild and deep growl then echoed around the halls, transferring terror by our ears, to our whole body. And I knew, everyone did, that whatever was causing those growls, was the cause of the ear-piercing screams. And it was getting closer to us...

Chaos immediately surrounded the corridors of the school and everyone started shouting and running in horror reflected in their faces...

All of the sudden, I felt a hard pull coming from behind me and it started dragging me the opposite way of the cannibal creatures that were eating my classmates. A strong smell of blood and corpse' decay filled the once pure air and more and more screams could be heard…everywhere. The people that didn't get eaten, were stepped over and over again by the desperate people trying to escape from the cannibals that got closer and closer each second passed.  
I turned to the source of the pull that actually saved my life, and say Paris, with a terrified expression on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
When we got to the exit, we only saw all of the people trying to open the exit doors without success. And even if they did, there were too much people, a lot of people wouldn't make it out alive, and neither would Paris and I. So, Paris immediately turned around and started dragging me again to a different corridor, thinking the same as I. We entered a random classroom, and immediately closed the door.

We didn't take our eyes off the door and started backing up from it. Then, Paris started putting desks and things in order to block access to the door. When there was nothing else to block the door with anymore, we just sat down in a corner, hugging each other, trying hopelessly to comfort each other, and give ourselves warmth. So, we sat there crying, listening to our classmates' desperate screams, calling for our help. But we stayed there, facing the horrible truth. Listening to our own sobs, trying to be choked by each other, trying not to call any unnecessary attention.

That was when it all ended, and it all started.

 **Fear Itself**

I'm not exactly sure how much time has passed since it all happened. It may have been minutes or hours, for all I knew. Paris and I had not gone out since we entered the classroom, even though the screams had already stopped a little while ago. We did not dare. My legs and arms hadn't even stopped shaking, and the dried tears on my cheeks just continued to make me remember the living hell I observed with my very own eyes, causing fresh tears starting to pour through my cheeks, over and over again. Paris had not said a word since we sat down, and I didn't expect him to do so. I knew that he had to be strong for the sake of our sanity, and it was difficult, and I understood it. Therefore I did not bother to mention a single word either, not like I was really on the mood. We just sat there, holding on to each other, while questions without answers and painful memories, along with the same fear that caused me an annoying headache.

Even so, Paris and I knew deep inside of us that we would have to leave this classroom sooner or later, if we didn't want to die by hunger or thirst. I swallowed saliva trying to soothe my burning throat, of course, without any success. I was really thirsthy and hungry. And I was pretty sick of sitting here crying and torturing me with memories of the deaths of colleagues, just to remind me how much of a helpless coward I was. We had to do something, something at all. ' Paris...' I was surprised to hear my tone of voice, low and hoarse, but I knew that he'd listened. I then turned to look at his face, and realized that he was watching me carefully all along. I then slowly passed my tongue over my dried lips, moistening them at the moment, and swallowed saliva again, trying to make my voice sound better this time. 'We need to get out of here.' I said staring him right into his eyes, not willing to get a no as an answer.

He then let a long sigh escape his lips as an answer, I realizing then he was holding his breath all this time, and he then passed his hand through his silky, now dull hair. Everything now just looked dirty and... destroyed.

He then slowly stood up and I turned to see him stretching to me a hand, helping me to stand also. 'We need a plan.' I said, panic rising to my whole body in the moment in which we started walking towards the bloodied door, the door that separated us from those monsters and death. 'No, we need weapons.' He answered with determination, turning his head to our close surroundings, in look for some kind of object that could be used as a weapon. As if he had a clear vision of what is happening, and what you need to do. Paris then started walking to the main desk and started separating a leg from the same. 'What are you doing?' I asked confused at his actions, when suddenly, he raised his right leg and rested the leg of the desk on it, breaking it in the process. I jumped with surprise when I heard the wooden leg snap into two, which each part of it was now sloppily sharp, perfect for a weapon. He held it tightly, getting used to its weight and matter, and started walking towards me. With only a step of distance separating us both, he then took my hand and stared into my eyes, with determination shining in his dull eyes. 'I'll protect you.' he then said to me with such passion, such determination. As if he was not only making a promise with me, but to him as well. Ignoring the sudden butterflies that writhed my stomach, and my legs starting to tremble a little by feeling the hot touch of his hand in mine. He let go of my hand gently and began walking towards the door, moving desks and furniture which purpose was to block access to the classroom, to keep those those monsters from entering inside.

I then turned to the door, Paris looking at me with eyes, making sure I was ready, and I simply nodded. There was no time for this. I just wanted to put an end to this for once. Paris took a long breath, and I imitated him. What can there be waiting for us behind this door? Finally, Paris quickly opened the door and came out preparing his weapon, hoisting it, and quickly looking at the opposite sides of the aisle. A few seconds passed, accompanied by only silence and alarmed breaths. Sure that it was safe, Paris then grabbed my hand and we began walking the most quietly we could towards the left side of the main hall; it had less blood spilled on it. However, something that I found quite odd was that corpses were nowhere to be found. Just blood and guts, combined with the strong metallic smell of rot, but not even trace of bodies. I turned to Paris, and I realized that he was thinking exactly the same thing as myself, since he was too looking for some kind of corpse, without success.

A few seconds later of walking in complete silence, a few growls echoed through the corridors, until reaching our ears, making us both Paris and I freeze on our tracks, and even breaths. They were still here. A small sob escaped my throat, and I immediately covered my mouth with my free hand with force. I was afraid, very afraid. Paris continued walking, with a bit more of stealth than before, until we were able to see those monsters walking slowly by the school and the cafeteria. They were everywhere, growling as the vile beasts they were. Worst of all, is that the monsters were dressed with the clothes from my colleagues who should be dead so far. What is that supposed to mean?

My eyes immediately grew with shock by realizing the terrible truth, still unclear, that those who one day were smiling and mocking my classmates every single day of school, now were wild beasts that ate the flesh of living humans. Paris head fell down, his dirty locks of hair covering his pained face like a curtain. How is it even possible?

I couldn't even recognize their faces from the distance, but it was clear that they were... dead and disfigured. As corpses walking and moving, literally. Some worse than others, but in the end, all dead. I closed my eyes not wanting to contemplate more of the horrific sight that caused my stomach to writh. I am sure that if I had breakfast that morning, I would be returning in by now. And that wouldn't be good with all those walkers in front of mine. Walkers...

'Go back to the classroom and ensure the door well. I will go find food and with enough time and luck, a phone.' The demanding whispers of Paris interrupted my thoughts. 'What?' I asked a little confused by hearing his words. Is he crazy?!

'Listen, the only thing you're gonna be helping by coming is by putting yourself in danger. I beg for you to return to the classroom, secure the door and remain silent until I come back.' He said trying to be as quiet as possible, as the walkers were beginning to stir. 'It is not a question.' He then assured me immediately, staring right intoo my eyes, making sure that I had no other choice. 'Please don't die...' I finally plead with a concerned look and tone, and he only nodded with a frown of determination. With heart denied, but already decided in mind, I nodded and I started to walk fast, but silently for where we came for, not looking back.

He can not die. He simply cannot.

 **Disaster Chain**

Never in my life had I felt so vulnerable, so fragile. Walking through the halls, not paying much attention to my surroundings, helped me clarify my thoughts and emotions . . . As they have all been a complete disaster since it all . . . started . . .

The walkers. They are corpses with the ability to move, that apparently eat human flesh. One thing I did notice about them was that each one of them wore the ripped clothes of my colleagues. My conclusion is that they all have become somehow into those things. But, if it was something like a virus in the air, Paris and I would not be breathing right about now. Those monsters did something to them while ripping their flesh out of their bones. But what could it be?

They don't seem to have much intelligence, and do seem to walk very slow. It doesn't help much either that some of them got somehow missing limbs. I slowly swallowed saliva at the thought of that. It is really disgusting. Can I vomit something without eating anything at all? Perhaps my guts?

I smiled at my stupid thoughts, and shook my head slightly. I have to concentrate if I want Paris and I to get the hell out of this place, alive. I began to observe my surroundings, still walking. Blood everywhere, guts here and there; Some limbs which seem to have been torn off in that corner, and a random group of walkers barely 2 metres in front of me. Not silently enough, my feet immediately froze in place and a gasp escaped my throat at the sight of how the monsters wildly devoured . . . Mrs. Thompson, my english teacher. The walkers, who were 4 in total, slowly turned towards my direction, immediately getting up from their place, leaving Mrs. Thompson there, who looked at me with horror. And this horror was immediately reflected in my eyes by realizing the situation that I had just gotten myself into.

Right when the walkers started moving forward, as fast as . . . their dead bodies allowed them to, I did not hesitate to start running myself as fast as I could towards the opposite direction, giving a sharp turn to the left, now running down another hallway. Their grunts could be heard more distanced each second passed, but fear and adrenaline were still flowing through my veins and it did not give me enough courage to finally stop running. Fear, adrenaline and panic was all that was in my mind right then. I turned my head to look behind me, in order to make sure that they were already far enough, but I stumbled with something and fell, my face strongly impacting with the ground. I almost immediately felt the pain cover my entire face, and a hot liquid gently danced in my lips. The metallic taste in my mouth cleared myself that it was in fact, blood. I gave a high cry in pain that echoed down the hallway, and a pained grimace formed on my lips.

By hearing a low grunt close, my muscles immediately strained further and I turned over my body, I thus laying on the ground, retreating with the little strength and energy which I had left, while my left hand kept on holding my bleeding mouth.

My eyes, reflecting pure horror, posed in a walker without legs crawling desperately trying to reach me, wild hunger reflected in its eyes. How is it possible that something as dead as this has that need to eat?

In a small moment of deconcentration, the walker took and quickly got a strong grip of my left leg, forcing me to snap out of my horrific thoughts and yelled in panic as the walker desperately try to reach its mouth, full of blood and guts, to my panicked leg. I started throwing kicks at its face as strong as I could, in hopes for it to release me but its strength did not ceded. Im not dying like this, god, damn it!

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms surrounded my torso from my back, pulling me back from the walker, which lost the tight grip it had but continued crawling towards my direction, an insatiable hunger controlling its monstrous actions. My head immediately turned to the side, my eyes landing on Paris holding me firmly, who looked at me with panic and concern. 'Are you okay?' I immediately turned to my shirt covered in blood. He followed my gaze, and after a few seconds, he eventually nodded, now sure I did not suffer greater injuries and he immediately grabbed my arm strongly and we started to run towards the classroom where we were before, in the beginning.

However, walkers were walking along this direction, clogging us on the way, and the other walkers who chased me some moments ago appeared on the opposite al direction, along with the one that grabbed my leg before, crawling and staring at me into my eyes. I swallowed saliva when I realized that there was no way out of this and immediately turned to Paris. Paris desperately began to look around, searching for some kind of way out of there, and his eyes eventually landed on a wooden door that said "Principal Office" at the top of it. Without hesitation, he ran towards it, dragging me behing him. Though, when he tried to turn the door open, the knob refused, and walkers were approaching more and more, each second passed. Panic began to consume the missing air more and more, and our hearts began to beat frantically.

Paris began to treat the knob more forcefully, evident panic reflected on his face. The door was locked and the walkers were now only 2 meters of distance between us. Only 2 metres away from our painful deaths.

1 meter. "Paris!" I shouted in panic his name, pressuring him to move his ass fast. The door finally yielded his attempts and Paris immediately pushed us inside the small room, making me fall inside by his abruptness. He immediately followed, closing the door with an imediate whip, pushing the door close with his shoulder, trying to keep the walkers outside trying to enter, desperately. Those damn walkers were strong.

'[Y/N]!' Paris cry interrupted my thoughts and I immediately turned over to him. His horrified face made me quickly realize what I needed to do. I had to find something heavy enough to block the door, and with it, access to the room and fast. Without hesitation, I quickly lifted, ignoring my tired body's complaints, and took the corner of the principal desk, starting to push the faster I could, towards the door. When I finally got to Paris, he quickly released the door and helped me pushing, eventually the desk completely blocking the door, which was still being hit by the wild walkers outside. Will a simple wooden desk keep all this group of hungry walkers outside?

Paris apparently read my mind, because he immediately started to get furniture and chairs to ensure further access to the room and to keep it safe and blocked. If those walkers get to enter, we would die for sure. When Paris finally assured to himself that walkers could not enter, no matter how hard their tries, he started walking to me. 'You okay?' he asked, stareing at me right into my eyes while reaching his hand to my face, and cleaned a bit of blood,  
close to my injured lips.

Chills travelled through my back by the feeling of his touch, and I immediately held my breath with surprise. Why do I feel like this when he's this close to me? I merely nodded, staring back into his eyes. We remained in that position for a few seconds, until a small smile formed on Paris' lips, and took a step backwards. Then, he simply dropped onto the floor by letting a long sigh of relief escape his dry lips. 'Not sure how much, but we have spent a damn good time stuck in here. There's no food, probably was stolen. No signal nor phones.' He said with dissapointment, as he rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes with an angry grimace on his lips. He looked really tired. How wouldn't he? I was damn tired also, physically and mentally.

'We need to get out of here.' I said as my head fell to the ground. If we stayed there, we were going to die, either way, by: hunger, thirst, or eaten by the walkers. We had to leave while we still had the energy to do so. I immediately turned to him and was about to open my mouth when I realised the blood that flowed in his arm. He was hurt!

' Oh, God! What happened?' I immediately asked while I reached towards his arm, getting a hold of his arm to inspect it, ignoring his complaints. There was too much blood, and my hands and clothes were soon already covered in it. He had kind of human bite on his arm, and had torn his flesh out of his bone. I gasped at the horriblee sight of the wound and turned to see Paris with a frown. 'What happened?' I asked again gently, really concerned. I hated to see him this hurt and not being able to help him, or relieve his pain. Everything seemed to end as a disaster!

'One of those things bit me. Those damn bastards are strong.' Paris said with a mocking tone while biting his tongue, trying not to worry me any further. That only made me to worry even more. I made a concerned grimace and tore a piece of my shirt from it. Then, I covered the wound with it, ignoring the low, painful complaints of Paris and treated it carefully, tying it strongly at the end. This would stop the bleeding.

'Paris, we have to get the hell out of here.' I again insisted, looking at the door that was savagely beaten by the walkers behind it. 'I know, I know.' Paris sighed while slightly shaking his head, and getting up from the ground with a painful scowl by moving his arm slightly.

'Let's get the hell out of this piece of shit school.'

 **Bloody Silhouette**

Good news. We managed to get out of that infernal building alive. I don't even remember exactly how we did it, I simply remember, me and Paris, running as if our lives depended on it (ha ha they did, what an irony) with a horde of walkers right on our heels. It turns out that when the moon rises and shines, those things get faster, and by that I mean that they can freaking run. I almost died at first of a heart attack when I saw them chasing us in an even wilder way, more desperate. Luckily, Paris was there, as always. And I don't really think I would still be alive if it wasn't for him.

Though, bad news. What happened at the school, happened in every single corner and building of the now chaotic city.

This is the reason why we were running, the only reason our hearts still beat, adrenaline and horror. My sore body complained and my legs screamed at me to stop, but the adrenaline did not allow me to stop. I didn't like hearing the grunts and shouts of the hostile beasts, starved of blood and fresh meat, almost catching up to us.

I then turned over to Paris, my panicked eyes landing on him and widening with shock at the sight I was met with. His face was pale, real pale, and his eyes did not reflect anything. Absolutely nothing. Just like the time in which a walker caught my left leg, and I was forced to stare at it right into its eyes, and the only thing I could see reflected in those eyes was absolutely nothing. No emotions, no soul, no life. This is how Paris eyes looked.

There was something definitely wrong with him. What happened? Was there a chance he was turning into one of those things? Was Paris dying, right in front of my eyes?

' [Y/N]! Focus!' the sudden cry of Paris interrupted me from my horrible deductions, and I immediately turned to see Paris, trying to avoid his gaze. I just couldn't. He then shouted 'There!' as he reached his right arm into the air and pointed his index finger to a dark alley. It seemed to be our only way out. And panic didn't't really help us to think clearly, considering the fact that the probabilities of dying right then and there seemed to be probably more than 90%.

The alley was across the street, so Paris immediately took a strong hold of my arm, dragging me back sharply in the right direction, not hesitating to even jump over a car on the process, knowing that there was no time. However, in doing so I stumbled and caused the car alarm to start on.

I gave a small cry of surprise to the sudden, loud noise and stood quickly stood up with the help, a bit hard, of Paris. We ran as fast as our legs allowed us with their painful burning.

We arrived at the alley and did not stop until were were faced with a dead end. We were completely trapped. We were going to die. The car alarm still sounded, and walkers, who had already stopped running, began to start walking slowly towards us, knowing we had no out of this.

Six walkers looked at us with a desperate hunger. I then cried out in panic for help, growing desperate. Someone had to be alive. Whoever it was. I eventually turned to Paris, with tears at the verge of falling, and noticed how tears flowed down Paris' cheeks while his empty eyes looked at me, almost terrified. ' I'm so sorry...' three words came out of his mouth with evident guilt in his voice.

I couldn't resist it anymore. Tears in my eyes fell free down my cheekbones, and my heart began to beat faster, frenetically. My arms immediately wrapped themselves around his trembling body, and I started to cry on his chest, along with uncontrollable, loud sobs. 'Thank you.' I said with sincerity, on the verge of collapsing right there. It was not easy to process that you were about to die, without having done or said nothing of what you really wanted to. It was horrible.

'Something's not right with me, [Y/N].' Paris whispered in my ear, after answering to the hug reluctantly, almost with fear. The beasts still approaching us caused me to fear for them to tear us apart. Slowly, I turned my head back, looking at his face with a very confused expression. What did he mean? I had no opportunity to ask him what was was wrong with him for a dark laughter echoed down the alley, causing my words to get stuck in my throat. It was low, but tempting. Dangerous. Cold chills ran down my spine, and my skin crawled with nervousness. My instinct for survival shouted at me to get out of that place, immediately, away from the cause of that laughter, but my feet were frozen to the ground, not responding to the pleas from my brain to move.

A tall and slender silhouette made itself recognizable right behind the group walkers, who had stopped in their tracks by hearing that laughter, and these began to growl at that figure. Hate replacing the desperate hunger that was reflected in their eyes just a few seconds ago. What was happening? Why did walkers react that way, so hostile to that figure, causing chilling laughter? Will it be even more dangerous than the walkers themselves?

I gasped by the feel of my heart beating even faster, and turned to Paris hoping to see his reaction to the present situation. His face reflected hatred, as well as the walkers growling to that silhouette in the distance.

Whatever that silhouette was, it had just given us the perfect opportunity to escape. I immediately took the arm of Paris, pulling from it. 'We have to leave.' I whispered with bit of caution, trying not to get back the walkers attention, but Paris reacted in a hostile manner, growling at me and knocking me to the ground with a hard push. I whimpered at the feel of the slight pain of impacting on my right side, and looked with horror and surprise at Paris. What's wrong with him? Why'd he...?

I couldn't even imagine what would have happened next, since the figure disappearing so quickly alerted everyone in the alley, including myself. I spotted the figure before everyone else, walking slowly towards one of the walkers. A simple step away from the unawared beast, the figure quickly, with an incredible speed for my eyes, cut through the walker's head effortlessly with a large knife and abruptly kicked the body towards the floor, gracefully dodging another walker and deeply slicing his neck, for when it fell to the ground, was stabbed by the same knife in the head, blood splattering everywhere. The other walkers lunged themselves at the figure, but it was way faster than them and suddenly disappeared from sight. It was too fast.

The figure suddenly appeared, kicking the legs of a walker causing it to fall flat to the ground with great impact, and the silhouette effortlessly crushed his head with his own feet.

Oh, my God. The scene in front of my eyes caused my stomach to twist in nausea from all the blood, and organs which splattered everywhere on the figure's path. I'm not getting out of this alley alive. Not wanting to see more of the atrocities that the figure did to those beasts, (even though they damn deserved it) but still not wanting to tear my eyes from that mysteriously dangerous figure, I forced my eyes to keep witnessing.

The figure, which I now confirmed it was a man by its structure, laughed the walkers off, who screamed wildly at him. The laughter that came out of that man's mouth was not normal. It was insane... upsetting. It screamed "danger", and caused my skin to crawl in fear. That laughter could turn anyone insane by simply listening to it. I was interrupted from my thoughts as my orbs observed the man calmly walking in our direction, almost gracefully breaking the neck of a walker which tried to attack him. He then started playing with the long knife in his hand, and ended the scene by making a fast move towards the last walker's head. A few seconds later of tension passed until the walker's head fell slowly to the ground, giving its last growl. The man then seemed to have a fit of insane laughter before turning towards Paris and I, slowly. Then, he started to walk towards us, causing me to give a small gasp out of fear and shock. No! Please, stay away!

He started to chuckle lowly, tauntingly at us, and skillfully began to play with his long knife on his hand, the same knife that dripped rotten blood.

He continued walking towards us, the light eventually allowing my eyes to admire his mysterious features. And the sight caused a loud whimper to escape my throat from shock and even more fear, my hands immediately reaching to my mouth, covering it with horror. It was Jeff, the killer. The monster that had caused me nightmares since I was a little girl, the monster who has played with the blood of countless, innocent lives. Paris maintained his stance, even by finding out the identity of the dangerous murderer which continued to approach us. His scowl and look of hatred remained intact towards the deformed man. All of the sudden, Paris then lunged himself immediately to the man, growling as the vile beasts which now laid dead, thus knocking the killer to the wall with great impact, my eyes witnessing my best friend and a ruthless murderer starting to fight to death.

"Paris!" I immediately shouted out his name, panic started flowing through my veins, knowing that my best, poor friend would not be able to win against the skilled assassin, even worse with the fresh wound in his arm. His fresh _bite_ on his arm...

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts away by hearing the cry of pain from Paris and I immediately turned to see what was happening, my eyes landing on the killer holding his large knife dangerously at the throat of Paris. In an instant, I lifted myself up from the ground and ran to the couple, while shouting with despair. ' No! Please!' I pleaded to the deformed man while taking and pulling at the firm arm that held my best friend in place.

The murderer effortlessly shrugged me off by pushing me aside with force, causing me to lose my balance and also falling, my head impacting with the ground, forcing a cry of pain escape my lips as my vision started to become blurry.

'Please...' I pleaded with a whimper, reaching my hand out to Paris before falling into a dark, deep chasm of sleep.

 **The Tightrope**

Where am I? . . . I am standing right in front of what it seems to be an old, dirty mirror. But instead of my eyes landing on my reflection, they landed on another figure. The figure of Jeff, such murderer. He was standing still, looking me dead in the eye, enthralling me with the depth of the pain that reflected his own, burning gaze. From this distance, and low lighting of my surroundings, gave his eyes a look of dark, black onyx, even more with its surrounding of burned scars of the same color, but when you looked at them carefully, you could see a beautiful reflection of light blue. His whitened face, from this close distance you could see the raspy texture such doll, protruding between the darkness as if it shone itself. And his bloody smile, his most outstanding characteristic which rested through his cheekbones, fresh blood dripping out from the wound, giving him a more deranged, dark look; a more dangerous one. While his tousled, onyx hair sharply fell on his shoulders, his bangs covering part of his nightmarish face. I could not stop observing his figure, nor stop inspecting carefully every inch of part of his face. He only stared at my every movement, not expressing any kind of emotion.

Chills ran slowly down through my lower back when my eyes fell once again on his chilling smile. _That must have hurt a lot_. I turned my gaze into his eyes again, hypnotizing myself in his burning gaze. My eyes then suddenly widened at how his face seemed to be painted with a sudden anger, his smile making my skin crawl with the sight.

Why is he there, inside that mirror? I frowned with confusion when now trying to get a logical explanation, and my hand began to rise automatically, my fingers just inches from touching the dirty surface. After a few seconds of tension, my fingers gently touched its surface, my hand incredibly completely trespassing it and started to approach the furious killer who had his fierce orbs locked in my approaching hand.

'Don't be scared. I'm here.' my lips whispered with a soft tone, as if I was talking to a frightened and confused little puppy. I reached out my arm for him to take my hand, right at just a few centimeters of distance between my hand and Jeff. I waited a few tense seconds until his frown deepened even more, staring at me with fire in his orbs. 'Why?' he questioned with his raspy, deep voice, fury evident in his tone. My eyes landed on his light orbs, and I simply looked at him before dedicating him a small smile as a response. 'Because I want to be with you.'

His eyes widened even more with evident shock, and my eyes softly landed on the tears that ran through his bleached cheekbones, mixing themselves with the fresh blood of his. He lifted his arm slowly and put his hand on mine, holding it with an incredible tenderness, as if he saw it completely delicate. I immediately responded his hold firmly and reached my entire body through the mirror. I immediately hugged his torso as I wrapped my bloody arms around him, tightly while closing my eyes, ignoring his immediate tension of his muscles at my sudden touch. After a few seconds, he reluctantly responded the hug by resting his arm around over my neck and back, tightening even more the hug as if he still didn't believe what he was holding, but couldn't let go in any way. I buried my face in his chest, ignoring the metallic smell that filled my nostrils. The warmth that radiated from his body completely relaxed my muscles, making me feel entirely safe in his arms. That's when I was completely sure I was where I had to be: _with him._

It was then when a sharp, acute pain completely tensed my back and a thick, warm liquid began to painfully pour through my back. I immediately tore myself apart from him with a loud gasp, and horrified myself when realizing what he had done. 'W-what?' I automatically asked with difficulty when feeling the blood starting to form inside my throat, forcing me to start coughing to not choke with it. I fell to the ground by weakness from the loss of blood, beginning to tremble with pain and fear. I then turned slowly to look at Jeff, who started laughing maniacally at the sight of my little, squirming figure laying on the ground. 'Curiosity did _kill_ the cat, after all.' He said between his twisted laughs, evident mock in his hoarse tone. 'Get back to sleep, kitten.' He said at the end of his fit of deranged laughter, with a playful, mocking tone. Tears poured down my face until I finally felt my last breath of life leaving my bloodied body.

* * *

My eyes opened themselves immediately while my head tried to process what just happened. It was just a dream... I brought my hand too my throbbing head while grimacing at the thought of the real pain I felt. _A strange one, for sure._ I then rose my body in the soft mattress I was in, the loud squeaks being the only thing that could be heard. Where was I? What happened?

 _Too many questions, very few answers._ I really don't think that this chilling, dirty room will help answer them. I began to observe my surroundings, finding absolutely nothing to see. There was only a door opposite to the bed on which I was sitting on. It was the only thing that was in this cold room. The walls and floor were made from dark, noticeably wet wood, as well as the door. It looked just like a room in a a small cabin, those to which I once visited with my family on vacations, which were in the forest. Who brought me here, though? Where was Pa- . . .

It was then when my mind was flooded with pictures of the previous events I found myself in that night.

 _'[Y/N]! Focus!' the sudden cry of Paris interrupted me from my horrible deductions, and I immediately turned to see Paris, trying to avoid his gaze . . ._

 _'Something's not right with me, [Y/N].' Paris whispered in my ear, after answering to the hug reluctantly, almost with fear. The beasts still approaching us caused me to fear for them to tear us apart . . ._

 _'We have to leave.' I whispered with bit of caution, trying not to get back the walkers attention, but Paris reacted in a hostile manner, growling at me and knocking me to the ground with a hard push . . ._

 _I was interrupted from my thoughts as my orbs observed the man calmly walking in our direction, almost gracefully breaking the neck of a walker which tried to attack him . . ._

 _The murderer effortlessly shrugged me off by pushing me aside with force, causing me to lose my balance and also falling, my head impacting with the ground, forcing a cry of pain escape my lips as my vision started to become blurry._

 _'Please...' I pleaded with a whimper, reaching my hand out to Paris before falling into a dark, deep chasm of sleep._

My eyes widened with fear and surprise at the memories of what had happened. Where was Paris? Was he . . . dead? What about that killer?

More questions formed themselves within my mind, causing my head to throb even more at the lack of answers. The last thing I remembered was the murderer threatening Paris with such large knife on his neck, before losing total consciousness. Did that man bring me in here? Why'd he?

The beating of my heart started to increase in speed, and my breath started to become louder and heavier, joining the sound of the howl of the air that crashed against the small, dusty window right at the opposite of my left, and the crickets resonated from the outside. It was really dark outside, the bright moon being the only source of lighting inside for my eyes to actually detect my surroundings. After a few seconds, I quickly lifted myself up from the mattress deciding to escape from this place as fast as I could. If the killer was the one who brought me in here for whatever reason he had, that surely meant nothing good. I had to get out of here as soon as possible.

However, a strong pull on my wrist forcefully prevented me from moving any further, pulling me to the mattress with a _huff_ escaping my mouth with surprise. I immediately turned to the origin of the pull on my wrist, my eyes landing on a strong pair of wives, attaching my wrist into the header of the bed. _Well, shit . . ._

I then pulled at the wives the strongest I could, but I the weakness and tiredness didn't even make a scratch on those wives, my mouth forming a grimace at the reddened reaction of my wrist against the dusty chains of metal.

I was immediately interrupted from my thoughts as a loud bang rang through the wooden cabin, my body trembling with fright when I realized what that meant. _It was the front door._ The adrenaline and fear began to slowly beat through my veins when the sound of rapid, heavy footsteps started to get closer to the room I was in reached my ears. My heart was beating frenetically with horror, my mind flashing blank when feeling the panic run through every inhale and exhale my body resounded. _Oh god . . . Please, don't let it be him . . ._

The doorknob began to spin as if in slow motion, and my eyes widened with terror, not wanting to face the one person that was about to enter the room I was trapped in. The door squeaked when being opened, and the figure of a man became visible when opened fully. In deed, it was the smiling assassin.

A small whimper escaped my throat when my eyes landed on the disfigured face of the murderer, who was surrounded in a dark and heavy aura. His gaze was carrying hatred and fire, and was directed dead into my trembling figure. My terrified orbs met with the fierce of his. And for a moment, I could see satisfaction reflected in his gaze when he observed how horrified I was in his presence. _That's just sick . . ._

'Good morning, sleeping beauty.' That mocking, deep and raspy voice of my dreams rang through the small room, causing small chills run down from my neck to my lower back. What the hell does he want with me?

The cold penetrated my bristled skin causing every muscle in my body to tense completely still. I swallowed saliva, not sure on how to react nor to say. I felt like walking on a tightrope in the height of buildings while I teetered and continuously looked down. A small, betraying movement, and goodbye to my life. That's exactly how I felt in front of an unpredictable killer in front of you, though I am sure that death from a fall might be better than what this killer could plan for me.

'We didn't get the opportunity to introduce ourselves . . . uh, formally . . . that night. How 'bout now, mm?' such killer said, as he began to walk tauntingly towards me, enjoying my terrified reaction at each step he took. I swallowed saliva again while I moved back on the bed until my back made contact with the cool wood of the header of the bed, my eyes never tearing themselves away from the dangerous, approaching killer. I was really scared, my hands and legs were shaking uncontrollably. The only thing in which my mind focused on was to get the hell away from that man, the most you could.

He walked up slowly to the bed, sitting on it right at my side, just a few inches from me while playing with his knife in his hand, doing a few, skillful tricks with it. I hugged my legs, feeling very uncomfortable having the murderer so close to me and mocking my fear for him.

'So, why not start with your name, eh?' he then tauntingly asked, locking his burning gaze in my figure and my every movement, carefully observing my reactions and expressions, enjoying my intense fear of expression insanely. A few tense seconds passed in silence, Jeff was waiting for an answer to come out of my trembling mouth with a growing impatience and anger each second passed, his frown deepening more and his eyes reflecting more ferocity. The dangerous killer started gracefully playing faster with his knife, and began to look threatening, even more intimidating in sight.

 _Bad move . . ._

Then, a knife suddenly with an incredible speed cut through the wooden header, just dangerous few inches from my face, barely grazing my cheek for a few drops of blood to fall slowly through the small cut. My blood immediately froze when trying to process what happened, but was interrupted when I felt a cold hand wrap itself roughly around my delicate neck, as it forced my head to impact backwards with the header. I closed my eyes in pain, giving a muffled cry of surprise at the sudden, rough movement. The feeling of a hot breath hit against my face forcing my eyes to snap open, my orbs landing on the chilling face of Jeff dangerously close to mine, burning anger evident in his face.

A whimper escaped my throat when realizing the sudden proximity, and my eyes widened with a panicking fear when I felt the strong, cold grip on my neck start to slowly tighten itself, my breathing becoming more difficult each second passed.. His eyes burning into my skull as his impatience and anger got the best of him, as always.

'Ah! [Y-[Y/N]...' I immediately choked out my name in fear, snapping my eyes close at the panic running through my veins as my body squirmed from the increasing lack of air. '[Y/N]...' his hoarse voice tasted out my name lowly, his grip on my neck loosening remarkably low.. 'Now, that wasn't that hard, was it?' he said, his mocking tone returning somewhat to his words, along with his gaze. 'The name's Jeff, sweetheart.'

 **The Bare Moon**

'The name's Jeff, sweetheart.'

He gave a low, deep chuckle after whispering his name in my ear, his hot breath causing my skin to crawl slowly. His grip on my neck had stopped from choking me, but remained strong and forced me to stay still against the boarder. I had shot closed my eyes from panic, feeling him too uncomfortably near, and even more so when his dark face was now just mere inches away from mine. After a few seconds, which felt like eternity, a moist, rough sensation began to move through my cut on my cheek, which had caused the quick knife. My eyes snapped open with shock when realizing what I thought the killer was doing, whimpering slightly at the pain spreading through my cheek by the action. His head moved back a few centimeters, enough for my exactly face to be face to face, one with another, the murderer giving me an insane look while he tasted in slowly the taste of my blood. 'Sweet. . .' He whispered out, his deep voice causing shivers run down my spine.

His smile seemed to widen even more while an unknown emotion was quickly reflected in his orbs, not taking much to return to the fierce, hostile they were. After a few seconds of looking us dead in the eye, he receded slowly, his weight causing slow squeaks from the furniture of the bed, after removing his cold grip on my neck and the same knife that had remained in place throughout this time from the piece of wood. He stood on his combat boots, turning his head towards the wooden door in which he had entered, and started walking towards it without a word nor look.

'W-Where are you going?' my voice resounded softly through the room, not really thinking well of my actions, less with the confusion clouding my head at that moment.

I lifted myself up to my feet in the act, for to immediately be pulled back by the pair of cold wives, hurting my wrist by the sudden, rough actions. He then settled his large knife in a kind of belt around his right leg, and opened the door, completely ignoring my actions and question, whipping the door closed on his back, disappearing from my range of sight. The same heavy footsteps echoed through the cabin, until the front door rang again from a loud whip.

A long sigh escaped my dry lips, my fingers gently reaching out to the small, burning wound caused by the large knife on my cheek. I yelped softly when my fingers gave a long touch, and automatically moved back my fingers. _Auch_.

I laid down on the bed, trying to ignore the numbness spreading itself in my wrist. Tears started to pour down my cheeks onto the mattress, until I started to sob heavily, trying to find consolation in memories of my past life, with Paris and my family. I don't have anyone else, and a murderer, worse than the same walkers that ruined my entire life, have kidnapped me for unknown reasons. Never have I felt so empty, so vulnerable . . . so alone. I fell into a deep chasm of sleep while hugging myself, trying to find some comfort from the small radiations of heat my body produced.

* * *

A swaying . . . _What?_ Where am I? A small grimace formed itself on my lips at the sudden regain of consciousness, and began to slowly pry my eyes open. With a slightly blurred vision, my orbs could distinguish between the dark earth covering leaves and branches. I quickly deduced that it resembled from a forest ground. But, why was I in the forest? And why was I being swayed?

I realized that I was on the shoulder of someone, and when my eyes landed on dirty, bloody hoodie, I was confirmed that I was thrown over the shoulder of the familiar killer, Jeff. But, why? My hands immediately supported my balance on his back by realizing the situation and quickly turned my body to have a good view of where I was. Indeed, I was in a forest. It was dark and the stars shone from the sky, the moon barely lighting up my surroundings. How is it that he could see among this darkness? And where was he taking me?

'Ah, put me down . . . !' I muttered a little confused by what was happening, my thought clouded with the adrenaline and survival instinct: get the hell away from this man. Apart from the fact that I wouldn't just let him take me against his will, murderer or not. _I was obviously not thinking straight._ I started kicking and hitting his back with all the strength that I could, however my limbs felt very weak by the hunger, thirst, and constant fatigue, so I could not even cause tickles with my weak beating and stamping.

At first, he only mocked my weak attempts to get free with a low chuckle of his, but from the rising, dark aura that began to float in the air, I knew he was starting to grow pissed about my constant cries and stamping. 'Go 'head, attract walkers. From the moment they appear into my damn sight, I'm gonna fucking throw you at them and enjoy the _bloody_ show.' His calm, deep threat sent shivers down my whole body, my muscles tensing up from the fear and adrenaline, my mind putting itself together, remembering I was dealing with a ruthless killer, and immediately shutting myself up with a strong clasp of my two hands on my mouth. What was I supposed to do?

My hands felt limb to his back, Jeff keeping on walking in silence. Neither of us bothered to say anything else, the singing of the crickets the only thing that could reach my ears, except for the crunching of the leaves beneath the combat boots of the killer.

'. . . Where are we going? . . .' my soft voice sounded almost like a whisper, and I even thought that I had not been heard, however, I was almost immediately responded with a tired, pissed off voice. 'Shut up.' It was all he answered, and all he needed to answer. I did not hesitate to obey the command from his deep voice, knowing that he was not in the mood _(not like he ever wasn't. Damn, unpredictable killer.)_

After a few minutes of silence, a muffled cry escaped my throat when I was thrown down to the ground, my body impacting with the cold ground with force. I immediately looked up to the figure of the killer, with a small frown, but my eyes only landed on the form of the man disappearing into the darkness. "W-What?!" I asked with a sudden surprise, my eyes not really believing what they landed on. Did he just leave me here to die? Why would he, after all the bother of kidnapping me? Was he letting me free?

A train of questions formed itself on my mind, my heart stomping loudly in my chest. ". . . Je-Jeff?" I asked with slight hesitance to the darkness, not really sure if he even was still there, or if he even could hear me. At the lack of any response, my head quickly turned around me, my orbs finding extreme difficult to even make out the forms of the trees. Where would I go, now? In the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere! My eyes then landed on the moon, my heart hurting in my chest when I realized that I couldn't do anything. My adrenaline and instinct of survival screamed at me to run, even if I couldn't see shit. To get the hell away from that place. But my heart suddenly felt heavy at the sudden rush of memories, of where I now was.

Where was I even supposed to go? Paris was . . . probably dead by now. The remaining of my family, my sister, was in a wheel chair, outside the city, outside the country (to your great relief). But still, she had her husband and children. You had nowhere to go, no one to run to. Why try to survive, why fight to keep on breathing if I had no more to fight for?

My cheeks were soon covered in fresh tears, soft sobs shaking from my chest as I gritted my teeth from the immense amount of heaviness the emotional pain caused. Even if I did made it out from this forest, were you supposed to survive on your own? You didn't even know how to make fire, which was a basic step to survival. You'd die out there either from cold, hunger, thirst, walkers or simply by you committing suicide. How'd even want a life like that?

You curled up into a ball, trying to find heat from your own body from the cold breeze that kept on sending chills down your body. The only piece of cloth you had on was a thin, exposed shirt waist, and a pair of shorts, which were barely above the knee. You just wanted your constant suffering to stop. You just wanted to see Paris, and your parents. Your eyes started feeling heavy, slowly closing themselves before you heard a loud, familiar growl, a door whipping open from the direction you were facing. 

* * *

Your eyes fluttered themselves open when light hit against the exposed skin of your face, your body shuffling in the soft mattress you were laying on. _Wait. Mattress?_

Your body immediately shot upwards, your eyes frantically scanning your surroundings, only to find yourself face to face with the murderer you'd thought you'd never see again.

 **A Horrible Sight**

You kept on such position, your widened orbs locked into his own as your breathing started to become shallow. You did not dare to pronounce a word, for the heavy, dark aura that surrounded the dangerous man intimidated you in an incredible way. It made you feel completely vulnerable in front of such murderer. Even if your mind was clouded with numerous questions, no sound erupted from your sore throat.

After a few tense questions, a low, deep chuckle echoed through the small space you were in, the disfigured man standing on his feet as he made his way to the door, the sound of teeth biting through a fresh fruit reaching your ears. "Where are you . . ." You instinctively blurted out, you swallowing the saliva with nervousness as you didn't want to say a word. He stopped in his tracks slowly, throwing something at your direction backwards with grace. You immediately caught it, your eyes landing on a crimson apple, which had a big bite on it.

You then turned to the man, pretty confused for the action from such man. "Eat." It was the only thing that erupted from his hoarse throat, his commanding voice sending shivers down your spine. You did not hesitate to disobey him, though, and neither did your body, the fresh juice forcing a small moan of relief to escape from your lips.

"Let's go." He then added to his command, his feet moving themselves forward to the door, opening it with a loud whip. You hesitantly reached your feet to the floor, and stood up with a small jump. You quickly caught up with his figure, who was walking down the wooden stairs of the main door, into the soft grass of the forest's earth.

You followed his pace, not really daring to get even a few inches closer to him. You started to plan about ways to escape, your heart pumping loudly against your chest with adrenaline as you thought of simply running, or taking a big ram and attack him with it. You wouldn't probably survive on your own, but you refused to spend what's left of your life with this monster, or at the very least, not without a good ol' fight.

Your feet crunched down the leaves, a small drop of sweat touring down your temple. You'd already finished the delicious piece of fruit a few minutes ago, for much your disbelief. You were incredibly hungry, and tired; so much that each step you gave sent a burning numbness throughout your whole body. In fact, that's actually what kept you from running the hell away from this man, for you knew that in this condition, you wouldn't get anywhere far in time.

"Where are we going?" You asked with a cautious voice, not really wanting to get a negative reaction from him. So far you knew, this man hasn't hurt you in any way (Except for the small cut), and seemed to be able somehow of getting food. Maybe, it wouldn't be such a great move to try to gain as much distance as you could from him. Until now, he was the only one that had kept you alive since Paris died, you supposed.

Your chest was burdened with an emotional weight at the thought of Paris, your deceased best friend. You didn't even know how he died, nor what he said for the last before doing so; you did not even try to stop the murderer from harming him. But it all happened real fast, not enough for you to even react in emotion. What could you do if you froze on your feet in such despairing situations? That one would surely not be the last, for walkers were everywhere, up until your knowledge. You needed protection, food, a ceiling; and this man provided it pretty well.

You still didn't dare to accept the fact that you depended on him, for you supposed he was the murderer of your one and only best friend, and of uncountable, innocent lives throughout his whole life. How ironic would it be to stay with a monster to protect yourself from another monster? It wouldn't end well, that's for sure. As for your immense fear for the man screamed at you to run as fast as you could, and scream like there was no tomorrow.

Who knows, maybe there wasn't.

You were quickly snapped out of your thoughts as you felt yourself collide with the back of the disfigured man, forcing a soft yelp to erupt out of your mouth with surprise. Why had he stopped walking? Your orbs landed on his face, your head looking up behind your shoulders to see why he stopped. You were greeted with the sight of a big beast of brown, dense fur and a bloody snout that didn't cover the sharp knives of teeth, which were as well covered with the crimson liquid. It was a big bear, which was feasting himself on a small body of what once seemed to be a little girl, her limp hand still holding a dismembered hand, which seemed feminine, and had a ring on its left finger.

You immediately clutched your both hands into your mouth, trying to suffocate the piercing shriek from the horrible sight. Blood was splattered everywhere, and the bear dangerously growled as the sound of flesh being torn apart, and bone being snapped in half filled the air. A metallic, disgusting smell filled your nostrils, making you wince lowly to try to not throw up from the sight and smell. If it wasn't for the fear and adrenaline that was running through your veins at the moment, you would have surely fainted, immediately.

You heard a low hush erupt from the throat of the murderer, who seemed to be too focused on the beast to even notice you colliding with his back. Your widened eyes kept on staring at the beast, which did not cease to devour the small body as if it was just a small piece of meat. Right when your eyes turned to look for the disfigured man to see his reaction, or plan, you were only faced with thin air, the familiar murderer being nowhere to be seen nearby.

A small whimper erupted from your sore throat, your feet taking small steps backwards from fear of being alone, completely vulnerable. That's when your feet soon crushed down a small ram loudly, the bear immediately turning its wild, onyx eyes to your own fearful ones. The bear did not move an inch, and neither did you, as you both continued the eye contact, the tension on the air making your sight go slightly blurry.

That's when you snapped out of your shocked trance, for the beast had started running towards you wildly, its snout open and ready to tear flesh down its throat. You immediately jumped backwards, your feet stumbling with each other from pure panic; making your back impact with the ground as your eyes observed how the bear got closer and closer, as if in slow motion, your widened eyes literally seeing yourself dead in just a few seconds.

That did not happen, however, for a large, familiar knife cut through the air with sink, tearing through the thick neck of the beast, blood dancing in the air as the beast fell right over your frozen body, its onyx orbs locked into yours as they dilated themselves, life flashing through its eyes as it gave its last wild growl.

Your breathing escaped out of your lungs from the tons of bone and flesh suffocating your small body. Your right ankle snapping itself from the incredible weight, the adrenaline not letting you feel much of the pain. A burning sensation soon spread throughout your whole body, your limbs trying to move the beast from your body, but each second passed, your vision became blurrier and your limbs became number.

The incredible weight was suddenly lifted out from your shaking form, forcing for you to gasp the all so needed air, some coughs erupting out of your throat as you immediately sat, your eyes shot closed with a big grimace on your dry lips. After a few seconds of you calming yourself down, a sound of a knife piercing through flesh roughly reached your ears, forcing your eyes to snap open to see the source of the disgusting noise.

You slightly whimpered at the sight you found yourself in, the familiar murderer crouched on his feet, and tearing open the bear, its organs splashing out with blood splattering on the face and body of the killer. _What the fuck was he doing?_ You did not bother to even ask, as you immediately pushed up your body, ready to get the hell away from such psychopath. Though, you were soon back to the floor, for an incredible pain spread through your whole right leg, forcing your body to collide with the ground as a loud cry of pain escaped your throat.

You quickly sat on the same ground, your eyes landing on your right ankle, which was covered with a purple-ish and green-ish color, a small lump sticking out on your skin.

You loudly whimpered at the sight, your eyes widening when you realized just how much shit happened to you in just a few days. 

_Your school becomes a living hell, where you're the only one to survive.  
Your city is full of dead monsters that eat human's flesh.  
Your best friend dies by the hands of a disfigured killer.  
This same killer kidnaps you for no apparent reason.  
You're forced to face a gigantic, wild bear.  
You get your right ankle broken for all you knew._

Holy shit, it sounds even worse when you make a list of it all. "I-I think it's broken . . ." You blurted out softly, your fingers tracing the lump that stuck out, making you lowly wince in pain, for you felt it more numb than painful. Your eyes then turned themselves to the killer, who seemed to not have stopped from his actions, keeping on taking the main organs out, and cutting through the tissue of the skin of what once was a bear. After a few seconds of you being in too much shock to even think straight, you then watched as the disfigured murderer stood on his feet, cleaning the dripping blood from what now you realized was a machete onto what once was to be a white hoodie, and placing the sharp weapon into a gear in his back.

He then turned to you, his eyes flashing with mock when his eyes landed on your injured ankle. He then walked towards you, your arms instinctively crawling backwards, not wanting him to lay his hands on any part of you.

Your action was insignificant, for he reached your trembling form in no time, and swiftly put your body over his shoulder, his rough, bloody hand holding your waist strongly as he made his way to the form of the dead beast, taking a limb of it tightly, and starting walking the same way we came from, ignoring my small fists that continuously  
hit his back in protest.

 _What a shitty day._


End file.
